ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
SI Music
Si Music Sp. z o.o. - jest muzyczną firmą wydawniczą i producencką. Publishing muzyczny jest pierwszym obszarem działalności firmy, ponadto Si Music zajmuje się promocją artystów wykonawców, organizowaniem koncertów oraz produkcją nagrań połączoną z marketingiem. Si Music jest jedną z nielicznych w Polsce niezależnych firm publishingowych, której głównym celem jest nabywanie, zarządzanie i obrót autorskimi prawami majątkowymi do utworów muzycznych i słowno-muzycznych oraz promowanie tej twórczości w Polsce i na świecie. Aktualnie największym katalogiem utworów muzycznych ( klasyka, jazz, pop i muzyka filmowa ), którym zarządza Si Music jako firma wydawnicza jest twórczość Krzesimira Dębskiego. Jest on bardzo aktywnym twórcą i ilość skomponowanych i opracowanych przez niego utworów jest imponująca. Większość utworów zarejestrowanych przez Si Music utworów w Stowarzyszeniu Autorów ZAIKS stanowią kompozycje tego twórcy. Drugim bardzo ważnym twórcą reprezentowanym przez Si Music jest Wojtek Mrozek. Jego oryginalne opracowania muzyki etnicznej z całego świata oraz własne kompozycje wykonywane są przez wiele orkiestr w kraju i za granicą. Dzięki kooperacji z największymi firmami fonograficznym i dystrybutorami twórczość naszych kompozytorów jest promowana w mediach a nagrania są realizowane w najlepszych studiach i salach koncertowych. Si Music jest również producentem wielu interesujących projektów a także współpracuje z takimi artystami jak Rafał Łuszczewski - pianista, z Orkiestrą Kameralną Leopolis ze Lwowa oraz z zespołem Turnioki, który gra muzykę inspirowaną folklorem góralskim w nowej, współczesnej aranżacji. Dzięki dobrym kontaktom z wydawcami w wielu krajach Europy i w Stanach Zjednoczonych Si Music rozpoczęło wiele ciekawych wspólnych projektów w celu propagowania polskiej twórczości na świecie a także zamierza reprezentować twórców zagranicznych w Polsce przez podpisywanie umów sub-wydawniczych z interesującymi, niezależnymi wydawcami muzycznymi. Wybrane projekty zrealizowane przez Si Music w latach 2002-2003 : 1. Prawykonania dwóch Symfonii Krzesimira Dębskiego Nihil Homine Mirabilius, oraz Ver Redit podczas Festiwali Chórów Uniwersyteckich, z udziałem 500 osobowego międzynarodowego chóru i orkiestry symfonicznej - we współpracy z Fundacją Uniwersytetu Adama Mickiewicza w Poznaniu. 2. Koncert Galowy na Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie związany z kampanią reklamową Kraft Food Polska Sp. z o.o. - we współpracy z J. Walter Thompson Parintex. 3. Produkcja muzyki do filmu What the dust hides - dla Media Focus Inc.,USA 4. Produkcja muzyki do albumu Era of Love dla Ewy Małas Godlewskiej i Jose Cura - we wspólpracy z Mag Music Productions, dla BMG. 5. Produkcja muzyki na potrzeby akcji Wielka Kampania Zycia - Avon Contra Rak Piersi - dla AVON Cosmetics Polska. 6. Produkcja muzyki na potrzeby Kampanii Informacyjnej przystąpienia Polski do Unii Europejskiej - na zlecenie Kancelarii Prezesa Prezesa Rady Ministrów. 7. Produkcja muzyki do filmu fabularnego Stara Baśń - dla ZODIAK Jerzy Hoffman Film Production Sp. z o.o. 8. Organizacja V Festiwalu Muzyki Filmowej w Łodzi - we współpracy z Muzeum Kinematografii w Łodzi. 9. Organizacja koncertu polskiej muzyki filmowej w Valladolid, Hiszpania, realizowanego w ramach programu kulturalnego Rok Polski w Hiszpanii organizowanego przez Instytut Adama Mickiewicza - we wspólpracy z Centrum Miedzynarodowej Współpracy Kulturalnej IAM 10. Produkcja muzyki do serialu TV Złotopolscy - dla M.T. ART Sp. z o.o. 11. Produkcja muzyki do serialu TV Sfora - dla DT Film Sp. z o.o. 12. Produkcja muzyki do kampanii reklamowych Procter and Gamble - dla Graffiti Film oraz BGS Darcy w Mediolanie, Włochy. 13. Produkcja widowiska muzyczno - baletowego pt. ,,Tańce Rzeczpospolitej '', ''Realizacja 13 koncertów w największych miastach w Polsce, na zmówienie Grupy PZU, z okazji 200 lecia ubezpieczeń na ziemiach polskich. Żródło: www.simusic.pl Przypisy Kategoria:Produkcja Kategoria:Muzyka